Various video compression methods, including AVS1-P2, may generate data for a present video picture that may indicate differences between the present video picture and reference video pictures. AVS1-P2 is a video standard developed by Audio and Video Coding Standard (AVS) Workgroup of China. The AVS Workgroup was authorized and established by Science and Technology Department of China under National Information Industry Ministry in June, 2002. The role of the group is to establish (or edit) such general technical standards for compression, decoding, processing, and the representation of digital audio-video data. This standard is applied to high-resolution digital broadcast, high-density laser-digital storage media, wireless broad-band multimedia communication, and internet broad-band stream media.
In the AVS1-P2 standard, there are three basic pictures types: Intra (I), Predictive (P), and Bi-predictive (B) pictures. This is basically a nomenclature as well as functionality extension of the I, P, and B picture concept of earlier standards. P picture coding uses the forward picture for the prediction, while B picture coding may use either forward or backward or bi-directional prediction.
Similar to the earlier standards, AVS1-P2 uses sequence header as the random access point (RAP) for features such as channel change. After the sequence header, P pictures can only refer to pictures after that sequence header, while B pictures may refer to pictures before the sequence header. The reference video pictures may be a previous and/or a future video picture temporally with respect to the present picture. However, if a previous video picture that is used as a reference picture is corrupted, the present video picture may not be able to be decoded.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.